Chrisanna Sullivan
Chrisanna was originally created for the Prime universe, as a companion for Casey Sullivan, one of the commentators of The Game. Though her exact origin differs in each universe, it basically remains the same to preserve her personality. Chrisanna Sullivan (Prime) Chrisanna grew up in a small human colony. When a gang took over, they demanded young women. Initially deemed 'too old', her younger sister was taken as the wife of the gang leader. Months later, her sister went missing--Chrisanna suspected she had been killed, but had no proof, and was taken as the gang leader's next wife. She was pimped out by her new husband repeatedly, then demeaned and abused for the infidelity. When he became a prominent player in The Game, a brutal galactic bloodsport involving many different races and species, Chrisanna began an affair with Casey Sullivan, one of the commentators. She arranged for her husband's death, inherited his money, and lived with Casey. Initially willing to sleep with him to keep his protection from the gang, she soon realized that he loved her and wanted to protect her. She began working as the first ring girl for The Game, unafraid of the gruesome bloodshed involved. She also trained girls of various races, taking Lucy Davids under her wing to train her as her own replacement. Lucy began to see Chrisanna as a surrogate mother (her own died when she was very young), to Chrisanna's annoyance. However, she did help Lucy get together with Ryan, and eventually accepted Lucy's affection. In addition, she would sometimes appear on the commentary with Casey after they married. Chrisanna became extremely protective of Casey, once slapping his ex-wife. She and Casey also had a son, Nolan. Chrisanna Sullivan (Foundationverse) Chrisanna was a D-block prisoner who murdered her husband after he turned pimped her out. She claimed self-defense, but was unsuccessful and given a death sentence. The Foundation took her in to use her in experiments with subjects. During an experiment with 064, a grim-reaper-esuqe doctor who dissects victims and spreads the 008 virus, she was removed at the order of an O5, the highest rank in the Foundation. She was turned over to Casey Sullivan, and agreed to keep him company in exchange for an allowance and free roam of his house. They eventually became lovers and married, and she enjoyed a good rapport with Casey's son, Nolan. When she found out that he had been previously married three times (she had assumed he was only ever married to Nolan's mother), she worried that he may try to trade up at some point. However, the relationships crumbled because of actual problems in those marriages, not because he wanted a younger wife. Chrisanna later discovered that the demon using Casey as a host had tried to take over Nolan while in utero. Nolan's will as a fetus was strong enough to keep it out, but the demon became temporarily trapped in his mother, causing her to go crazy and ruin her relationship with Casey. When the demon attempted it again during Chrisanna's pregnancy, she was strong enough to resist it, but became aware of what happened. Ironically, with the demon forced to reside in Casey, it became overly protective of Chrisanna, using her pregnancy as an excuse to cause mayhem through Casey (protecting her from perceived threats and lashing out at anyone that upset her during her hormonal state). Shrieking Spider (Metal Gear Universe) Chrisanna's backstory is largely the same, except that she was Eastern European and taken from her village as a sex slave by a gang after her younger sister killed herself. She was forced to act like she enjoyed it by shrieking, and later killed her captor during a riot started by surrounding villages. She served as the unofficial team leader. When Solid Snake began hallucinating, she was the one who took advantage of it the best by manipulating the fantasy. However, Snake was still extremely effective at fighting her, and she was killed. Current Chrisanna was an exotic dancer, and a favorite of Michael Townley's. She eventually quit and married him, enjoying a comfortable life as he headed up a gang that robbed banks. She has two children; a daughter named Evelyn and a son named James. She is very loyal to her husband, but is not a fan of him leaving for extended periods of time. Despite her former profession, she is relieved that Evelyn is an intellectual and encourages James to date nice girls.